powerpuffgirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
Once Upon a Townsville
Once Upon a Townsville is the seventeenth episode of the [[The Powerpuff Girls (2016 TV series)|2016 Powerpuff Girls series]]. It originally aired on Cartoon Network in the United States on May 26, 2016. Synopsis A princess falls from a fairy tale realm and into Townville, dead set on finding her prince, much to the girls' annoyance, when they're forced to save her from self-inflicted peril. Plot Inside a magical fairytale realm, a princess is being chased by a fire-breathing dragon. As the princess calls for her prince, she accidentally falls down a magic well, which transports her to the city of Townsville, where the Powerpuff Girls notice her in a fainted state. However, the dragon also appears in Townsville, but the girls are able to fight it off. As they inspect on the fallen princess, they realize she is alive, and the princess introduces her to the girls as Princess Bluebelle. She explains to the girls about the dragon and explains that she is waiting for her prince to save her. Songs * Bluebelle (Song) * Princess B Tough * Better Than Me Characters Major Characters * * * * Bluebelle (debut) Minor Characters * Dragon * Blue Lava Lady * Forest Animals * Prince Charming Trivia *This episode uses yet another variant of the original episode outro screen in which the book closes to reveal the animated pulsating hearts on the back cover the book. The pulsating hearts do not fill up the screen at all as they are trapped in a book cover. The Narrator is also heard saying "No singing! And so, once again, the day is saved, thanks to....", before singing "The Powerpuff Girls!" loudly and in a sing-song tone. He quickly then says "Whoops! I sang." *This episode has a parody of several Disney Princesses: **Princess Bluebelle has a striking resemblance of Cinderella. Her glass shoes are also a reference to the princess. **A pixie has a striking resemblance of Tinkerbell. **''Tangled ''- Princess Bluebelle long hair is similar to Rapunzel''.'' **''Sleeping Beauty'' - When Bluebelle is unconscious in the bench. **''Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs -'' An evil witch selling poisoned apples and Bluebelle attempting to eat one. The "est. 1937" in the sign of the stand is a reference to Walt Disney's Snow White, which was released in 1937. **''Enchanted'' - Bluebelle singing with the animals and being transported to Townsville from a well. **''Beauty and the Beast - When Bluebelle sings, remember the song in the village ***However, both have "Belle" in their names. **Aladdin - The way Bluebelle's hair is tied up bares a resemblance of Princess Jasmine's hairstyle. **The Little Mermaid - Bluebelle's bangs are slightly similar to Princess Ariel's. * The title card is a parody of the Disney logo, with the city buildings representing the castle, and an arch-shape over the buildings. * Prince Charming has the same name as the prince from the ''Cinderella ''franchise. * The Girls' rap song has brought up again since "Escape from Monster Island". * This episode aired sixteen years after the original series episode "Twisted Sister/Cover Up". * The scene where Bluebelle mistakenly kisses Buttercup has been criticized by fans of the show. * The bunny makes Bubbles' hairstyle look very similar to Princess Morbucks'. * The part where the iguana is doing Blossom's hair is vaguely reminiscent of the plot of the ''Powerpuff Girls Z episode "Hoppily Ever After". * This is the second time that the show uses live-action stock footage. * This episode is included on the The Powerpuff Girls: The Last Donnycorn (V2) DVD. * '''Running gag: '''Bluebelle forces to keep herself in danger while the Girls rescued her. * '''Irony: '''Bluebelle going through so much trouble for her prince to be rescued, but she learned she loved being a princess and doesn't need a prince to be saved. Errors * When Blossom pulled her hair away from the iguana, it turns red like her bow for a frame. Awards and Nominations * 2016 Emmy Awards - Outstanding Short Form Animated Program Nominee Video Cartoon Network - Yoursday Promo (60s) - May 26, 2016 Powerpuff Girls - Once Upon a Townsville (Preview) Clouds Are Pretty Powerpuff Girls Cartoon Network Princess B Tough - Powerpuff Girls (Song) Category:2016 TV series Category:Episodes Category:Musical episodes Category:2016 episodes with pink title cards Category:Episodes where The Powerpuff Girls do not save the day Category:Season 1 (2016) Category:Episodes written by Haley Mancini Category:Episodes directed by Nick Jennings Category:2016 Episodes